Interview with Yugioh Zexal
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Join the MC as he interviews the cast of Yugioh Zexal! With a new guest start every chapter, amazing segments that will make you wish you weren't one of them, and freaky dares that only you could come up with. All of this right here on Interview with Yugioh Zexal!


**For those of you who are familar with this fic, then I'd just like to say that it's back, no thanks to those dumb admins, who also deleated over half of my other fics as well. This chapter, abnd a few more were saved on my flashdrive, but the rest were not I'm afraid, so I'll ahve to retype those. Now then, let's get started.**

**It's finally time for me to put up the first chapter of my Interview with YU-GI-OH Zexal. You reviewers have asked and you shall receive. Now on with the story.**

Jackpot2: Out of the blue a stage appeared. In the middle of the stage was a man dressed in pink, had a microphone, and an out of style hairdo. It was none other than the MC, the referee and announcer for YU-GI-OH 5D's.

MC: Hey! My hairdo is not out of style. The ducktail is making a comeback people.

Jackpot2: You just ruined my intro you goof, and I wasn't even done yet!

MC: Well maybe you could do it over.

Jackpot2: I can't because... oh never mind, I'll just have to do it next time. Just do your thing already.

MC: Thought you'd never ask.

MC: Hello everybody, I'm the MC and this is... uh what's the name of this show again?

Jackpot2: Interview with YU-GI-OH Zexal. Gosh didn't you read your script at all?

MC: I tried to but I was busy announcing a duel tournament. Anyway this is "Interview with YU-GI-OH Zexal". On this show you'll see me interviewing the characters from the newest YU-GI-OH series. For those of you who have been a fan of YU-GI-OH for some time now, you'll get a real kick out of this. There will be secrets revealed, rivalries will be formed, and confessions will be known.

Jackpot2: Basically what he's saying is that we're going to make the casts' lives miserable as much as we can.

MC: Now you just ruined my intro!

Jackpot2: Great. Now we're even.

MC: Why don't you grow up?

Jackpot2: Why don't you get a haircut?

MC: I don't have to take this. I quit! Good luck trying to find someone else to do this show.

Jackpot2: Okay. I think I'll ask Roland from YU-GI-OH DM to do this. He's a way better announcer then you anyway.

MC: Roland? That guy has always been one upping me since announcer college! I'm a way better announcer than he is!

Jackpot2: Then prove it by doing the show.

MC: Fine! I'll do it. Now let's bring out our first guest! (Points to a curtain that opens up, revealing no one behind it.)

MC: I said let's bring out our first guest! First guest where are you?

Jackpot2: Lazar where's our first guest?

Lazar: Sadly I could get no one to come this week.

Jackpot2: Why not?

Lazar: Because there busy working on the next YU-GI-OH Zexal episode. Frankly I don't even know how you roped me into doing this.

Jackpot: Because I'm paying you in your favorite flavor of Cup Ramen.

Lazar: Oh. (Muttering) I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it.

Jackpot2: What did you say?

Lazar: (Fake innocent tone) Oh nothing. Just saying that this is really worth it. (Fakes a small laugh)

Jackpot: Well tell me you at least got a guest star.

Lazar: They were all booked up for the month. I couldn't even get an animal from Naruto to guest star on here.

Jackpot: You just spoiled who I wanted the guest star from!

Lazar: (Covers mouth) My bad.

MC: So what do we do now.

Jackpot2: I'm going to get some lunch.

MC: But you don't have any money on you.

Jackpot2: (Whispering) Watch this. (Walks up to Lazar) Hey Lazar do you have twenty dollars?

Lazar: Of course I do. I am the Director for New Domino City after all.

Jackpot2: I bet you don't.

Lazar: Yes I do!

Jackpot2: Then prove it.

Lazar: Alright fine, I will! (Takes out his wallet and pulls out twenty dollars from it) See I told you I have twenty bucks.

Jackpot2: (Swipes twenty dollars from Lazar's hand) Thanks. Now I have money for lunch. Later. (Runs off with the money)

Lazar: HEY YOU THIEF GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MY MONEY! (Chases after Jackpot, but trips over a banana peel) Where did this banana peel come from?

Jackpot2: (Stops running) That came from a monkey a friend of mine has. They made a quick stop here to use the restroom.

Lazar: Why did your friend bring a monkey to a TV studio?

Jackpot2: Who do you think had to go?

Lazar: Wait how could a monkey use a restroom?

Jackpot2: It's complicated. I'll explain next time they show up.

MC: That explains the smell coming from your restroom Lazar, and I thought that was you.

Lazar: My restroom! They didn't! (Runs to the lounge where he, MC, and Jackpot had their own restrooms. He opens the door to his restroom) He did! Aw my eyes they burn!

MC: Shouldn't we try to help him?

Jackpot2: You can if you want. I'm going to chow down on some Mexican food. Ole! (Runs off to eat)

MC: I guess I'll close the show then. Ahem (Turns to face the crowd) Sorry about that but next week we will have a YU-GI-OH Zexal cast member and a guest star to interview. Our first guest is Yuma Tuskumo, so make sure to send in up to five questions, dares, or whatever else you could think of. So until next time check out: Interview with YU-GI-OH Zexal

Lazar: My eyes, my nose, they still burn!

**So how did you like that. I know that had almost nothing to do with the fic but I need to work on who will be on. But don't fret for next time there will be a cast member from YU-GI-OH Zexal. And if any of you can guess who the friend and his monkey is, you'll get a digital cookie. Later**

**Author's Note: For those of you have seen my unfinished stories , I am still working on them and will try to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
